Deadpool In A New-School! CONTINUED
by VampChippzRisesAgain
Summary: *Continued from vigilantesneedlovetoo's story, which contains chapters 1 and 2.* Deadpool arrives in My Hero Academia because Thanos is a prick. Will that universe survive his constant fourth wall breaking and his overall insanity? *Starts from chapter 3. Check out his first two chapters before reading!*


_/With permission from vigilantesneedlovetoo, I am continuing this story on my own profile! This is Chapter Three, so make sure to read Chapters One and Two from his profile before checking this out! Lastly, I do not own Deadpool nor do I own Boku no Hero Academia. They belong to their respectful owners._

Ooh, a new author! And a chick to boot! SCORE!

 _/...Keep dreaming, Deadpool._

We'll do so much fun stuff together, like painting each other's nails and discussing the latest Housewives episode and going shopping and-

 _/Deadpool...I don't do any of that. You're distracting me from the main story! (What the hell have I done? I forgot Deadpool appears in the author's notes...shit.)_

That's what I do best! As well as being able to fuck a tree. Let me tell you-

 _/I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Hurry, start the damn story!_

But I'm not done talking about-

* * *

(Deadpool's POV)

 _ **Hey, Wade, you should probably wake up now.**_

I'm still tired...let me sleep. I gotta go bother Wolvie tomorrow for the money he owes me…

 _ **For the record,**_ **you** _**owe**_ **him** _**money after you crashed into his house with the motorcycle you stole from his garage. You know he loves that thing.**_

Exactly why I did it! Still, that's minor from what I usually d-

 _ **Then you stripped on his table and started to do the Macarena while throwing Monopoly money all over the place. How you did both at the same time, I have no fucking clue.**_

Hey, that game is awesome! Fake money, real money, what's the difference?

 _ **...There's no reasoning with you, is there?**_

Nope with a cherry on top! Ooh, a cake sounds good right now...

 _ **Anyways, you were put to sleep remember? Plus, you're tied to a chair.**_

Kinky.

 _ **Oh for the love of-Wake up already, douchebag!**_

"Alright, alright, I'm awake! Happy?" I complained as I forced my eyes to open, looking around the room. It was dark and I could barely see a thing, reminding me of that one time I had a mission in Siberia.

"At least they gave me chili while I was there."

 _ **Focus on the damn situation, Wade. Besides, that chili was laced with poison.**_

"What's this about some hocus-pocus?" I tested the restraints, which were tight but not unbreakable. I'm not afraid to cut my own hand off; I mean, Ryan Reynolds would be proud of me for coming up with that totally original idea!

 _ **You're unbelievable.**_

"Unbelievably SEXY!"

"Ahem." The voice caught some of my attention, as I was still thinking about my sexy ass as well as kinky scenarios. The lights turned on and blinded me for a second-Hey, don't they do that to you in Las Vegas?

 _ **Why the hell are you thinking about Las Vegas now?**_

I NEED THE MONEY, DAMMIT! Plus, they have some awesome Mexican food I can eat with Whoopi Goldberg while watching an episode of _The_ _Office!_

 _ **Oh my fucking god, end my misery.**_

"No can do, mi amigo!"

"You're another crazy one, aren't you?" The bandage guy I saw earlier sighed, running a hand down his face. He looked sleep-deprived but hey, that's not my problem!

"I prefer the term 'devilishly handsome and witty', thank you very much." Now that the room was alit, there were bare walls surrounding me. Honestly, it reminded me of that time when Fury finally caught my perfect ass, interrogating me until I broke out after getting bored.

 _ **I remember you setting fire to Hill's hair and managing to steal Fury's eyepatch.**_

It's a cool souvenir, right?!

 _ **Then S.H.I.E.L.D. hunted you down and blew up that taco truck you stole.**_

Fun times... _fun times_.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways," The bandage guy is still talking…. _still_ talking….

STILL.

 _TALKING._

 _ **Well then, pay attention! It'll get you out of here faster.**_

Good point, 'cause I want some pizza from Pizza Hut right now...oh, do they even have that here?

 _ **BANDAGE GUY IS TALKING. TUNE IN.**_

"Okay, okay! Can you repeat that?" I sighed impatiently. Honestly, these restraints were cutting into my wrists…

"I _said_ , you're not a licensed hero and I've never heard of someone called _Deadpool_."

"What?!" I gasped; _sacrilege!_ How dare this man not know of the Merc with a Mouth!

 _ **You don't even go to church. How the hell…?**_

"Hey, I can also say blasphemy! As in, blast em' for your momma!"

 _ **You are insane. He's staring at you funny. Answer his response properly.**_

"Okay, I _may_ or may not have jumped worlds because Thanos is a prick and he's trying to destroy _my_ world," I said slowly, 'cause this guy looks like he needs to be placed in an asylum with the loonies that don't get enough sleep. I mean, really, take five doses of Advil.

 _ **I don't think Advil is meant for insomnia, Wade. Also, if he did that then he would be killing himself.**_

Unless he was immortal...like me! Speaking of, I should visit Death one of these days…

 _ **NO. Not AGAIN. Now, FOCUS DAMNIT.**_

"What's with all of the caps?" However, I finally tuned back in to Bandage, who looked like he wanted to rip my throat out. Hahaha, jokes on him! I CAN'T DIE!

"The principal of UA has asked me to lend you a place here in thanks of assisting with the villains," He ignored my question-how RUDE!-and paced like a worried mother hen around the room. "That is, if your claims can be trusted. Honestly, I don't care as long as the students are safe."

A place to crash and do nothing? For FREE?!

"I'm in!" I piped up, making him stare at me. " _Buuuuut_ , I feel like there's a condition."

"You're smarter than you look. Or sound."

"HEY!"

"But yeah, you're right." So it's _not_ free. DAMNIT! "The principal wants you to teach those kids some of your combat experience. While we may have not heard of you, you performed as if you were a pro hero."

"Aww, but teaching's _boring!_ "

 _ **But, we get to learn more about where we ended up on this world. Plus, we get a free house or something like that. The pros outweigh the cons by a mile here.**_

"I hate it when you're right. If they have chimichangas nearby, then I'll do it."

 _ **Just so you can eat all of the food before sunrise?**_

"Exactly!"

 _ **Oh. My. GOD. WHY am I stuck here with you?**_

"Hey, that's not very nice! Do you need a lesson about friendship?"

 _ **Just shut up and get us out of here faster.**_

"You are gonna be a new pain in my ass, I can tell." Bandage growled and looked like he was gonna blow a fuse. Hey, I can blow fuses too!

 _ **STOP! DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT SHIT, I'M IN HERE YOU KNOW!**_

Sorry, I'm too busy blowing fuses and making some kick-ass innuendos to boot!

 _ **...What did I do to suffer like this?**_

"Aww, thank you Bandage!" Heh. More like Bondage, am I right? "Now, can you let me out of these?" I lowered my voice to a whisper, telling him a secret. "They're not good for my complexion."

"Tch. It's Aizawa." Bandage said in annoyance as he untied the ropes. FREEDOM! "The principal is making a mistake. I can't believe he's paying you for this…"

"I'm getting paid?!"

"Yeah. About a thousand dollars for every two hours."

Oh, I love this principal already! "HELL YEAH!" I cheered before rushing out of the door, grabbing my katanas and pistols that were on a table near the doorway. "Let me find him so I can kiss him!"

"Don't kiss him!" Aizawa ran out after me and, let me tell you, two grown ass men playing tag in the hallways of a school was pretty strange. Oh well!

 _ **Yeah, because you've seen**_ **and** _ **done stranger things.**_

Oooh, I _love_ that show!

 _ **...Fuck.**_

I'll do that to the hottie who knocked me unconscious. Anyways, it looks like it's the end of this chapter, so scram readers! I have a principal to find, and a Bandage to run from!

* * *

 _/_ _ ***Looks over work***_ _...I can't tell if this is a brain dump or me being an idiot. Probably both, to be honest. So, Deadpool is on the hunt for UA's principal and has effectively annoyed the shit out of Aizawa! I'll have him break the fourth wall more in upcoming chapters, which will (hopefully) be longer. This one helped me set up a couple of things, such as Deadpool meeting All Might!_

Isn't that the guy who tries to be American?

 _/...He_ is _American._

..Oh. OH! Y'see, in the English sub he sounds just like a Japanese guy shouting out the names of moves in a terrible English voice!

 _/Don't get me sued because you insulted My Hero Academia, Deadpool! Anyways…_ _ ***Waves to the camera***_ _Thanks for tuning in, and until Chapter Two!_


End file.
